


A Good Friend

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Effie and Haymitch get married.  She surprises him with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie was packing a suitcase.

“Where the hell are you going? Haymitch asked. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I’m going to spend the night with Katniss.

“Why is she going to braid your hair? Come on stay. I’ll let you wear a wig tomorrow.

“Let me?? We’re not married yet and you already think I’m going to obey.

“Effie, come on, you promised you wouldn’t wear a wig tomorrow.

“That’s right. I agreed to be married here in 12 instead of the Capitol.

“We live in 12.

“Yes, but my mother is beside herself. We’re getting married in 12, having a toasting.

“You got to pick your dress, veil, menu and we’re doing a Capitol wedding ceremony. 

“Exactly. We compromised and a Capitol tradition is that the groom doesn’t see the bride before the wedding.

“It’s dumb. Haymitch said.

Effie sighed. “I’ll miss sleeping with you too. I’m sure I’ll have nightmares about prison.

“Then stay with me.

She kissed him. “Tomorrow and every night for the rest of our lives.

“Who is going to wake me up? 

“Peeta is going to spend the night with you.

“Oh joy.

“Would you prefer Katniss? Effie teased.

“No. Peeta’s fine.

“He is your Best Man.

“It’s ridiculous. He’s young enough to be my son.”

“Katniss is my maid of honor and she’s young enough to be…..my much younger sister.

Haymitch nodded. “You could have had your sister or Octavia. My brother is long gone and so are my….age appropriate friends.

Effie frowned. “I wish Chaff had lived to see this day.

“So do I. He always said we belonged together.

They heard the door open and Peeta call out. “I’m here.

“Since when do you announce yourself? Haymitch asked.

Peeta laughed. “Since the day I brought breakfast and found the two of you on the floor.

“You’re twenty years old, don’t tell me you and Katniss have only been in a bed.

Effie gasped. “Haymitch, you’re being rude.

“No I’m not. This is good advice. A woman gets bored when you do the same thing over and over.

Effie rolled her eyes. ‘On that note I’m leaving.

“You’ll be bored. Haymitch said.

“Goodnight Haymitch. Effie closed the door behind her.

“You’re terrible. Peeta said.

“I can’t believe how ridiculous this has gotten. I wish we could have just gone to the Justice Building anonymously. 

Knock Knock

Haymitch and Peeta exchanged puzzled looks. “Who knocks?

“Maybe Effie’s mother wants to yell at me some more about kidnapping her daughter.

“Kidnapping?

“Don’t ask. He opened the door and said. ‘What can I do for you Mrs. Trinket?

A tall dark skinned woman in her late thirties laughed. “Mrs. Trinket? I know I’ve aged since the war Mitch but seriously.

Haymitch was stunned. He pulled her into a hug and said. “Prudence. How the hell are you?

“I’m good. Better since Effie called.

Peeta came over and introduced himself. “I’m Peeta Mellark.

Prudence laughed. ‘He’s cute and so polite. Chaff was worried I was going to transfer to 12 if Effie got promoted.

“In what universe do you think I’d let Effie be promoted? Peeta, this is Prudence Turner. She was Chaff’s Escort.

“I did double duty with 11 & 12 until Effie came along. He had the worst Escorts.

Haymitch shrugged. “I don’t think they liked me. Prudence, how are you really? Where are you living?

“I’ve moved to District 11. Chaff left me some money in his will. After the war, I got it and bought a nice house there.

“Honey, if you want to live in the Capitol, I’ll get you an apartment.

“No, I’m good. I like the slower pace and it’s closer to 12. I can visit my friends.

“If I had known you were….alive, I would have invited you myself. 

“When I heard about your wedding on television I wrote a letter to Effie. She wanted me to be a surprise for you.

He smiled. “I was just telling Effie I don’t have any age appropriate friends.

Peeta looked uncomfortable. Prudence said. “I agree, you’re not mature enough for this young man Mitch but if he can stomach you so can I. Now, where am I going to sleep?

“Prudence I’m taken. Haymitch teased

“Oh please. I’m getting you ready tomorrow like a good Escort.

He smiled. “You don’t have to do that. The Kid will wake me up.

“I’m sure he will but has he showered you, styled your hair and dressed you in fifteen minutes flat?

“That’s impossible. Peeta said.

“One time I had to get him and Chaff to their Exit Interviews with Caesar. They were both smashed. I got them to the studio, clean, semi sober and coherent. That wasn’t easy given what happened.

“What happened? Peeta asked.

“The 11 boy killed the 12 girl and then the 12 boy killed the 11 girl. The Gamesmakers decided since we were best friends it would make for an interesting interview.

“That’s horrible. 

Prudence nodded. “I hated delivering my boys to that but…..

Haymitch shrugged. “If you didn’t…..someone who didn’t care would have replaced you. I had so many bad Escorts. “Do you remember the drunk?

“Haymitch, you’re one to talk. Peeta scolded.

“She broke into my room and drank my liquor.

Prudence laughed. “She never did it again. He humiliated her..

“What did he do?

“I spanked her in the Mentor Center. The next year I had one that didn’t obey the rules of waking me. I cut her hand with my knife, she needed stitches. Then I got Effie.

“The rest was history. Prudence said. “Now, show me to my room like a good host.

“Have I ever been a good host?

“Haymitch Abernathy I’ve known you for almost two decades. She nodded at Peeta. If you don’t behave I’ll tell this nice young man all your secrets.

“Go ahead. As far as the Kid is concerned I’m an open book.

Prudence smiled. “So Peeta, I was eighteen and a trainee. I fetched food for the Escorts, plumped pillows for the Mentors for their mandatory rest periods. Haymitch must have been about twenty-one.

“You are not going there. Haymitch warned.

“Mags hadn’t mentored the year before it was her forty-fifth anniversary so 11 and 12 got sloppy with their drinking or so I heard. Your Mentor showed up drunk before the countdown. Mags was so mad she……

Haymitch picked up her bags. “Prudence, let me show you to your room.

Peeta laughed. “I want to hear what Mags did to him.

“Prudence is a compulsive liar. Haymitch said. “You can’t believe a word that comes out of her mouth. Come upstairs, dear. Let’s get you settled.

“Dear??? Peeta, if I don’t come down in ten minutes, come up and rescue me. 

“I will Prudence.

Haymitch brought her upstairs. ‘Chaff was right about you. 

“Right about what?

“He said you were the pain in the ass little sister he never had. 

“It went both ways, Haymitch. He teased me incessantly and so did you.

“You weren’t impressed with our Victor shit. It was refreshing.

“I was impressed, just smart enough not to let you knuckleheads see it.

He kissed her on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re here Prudence. I don’t have any other….family.

“You have Peeta, Katniss and most importantly Effie.

“I don’t have anybody that knew me when I was young. I was thirty when I met Effie and forty when I met the kids.

“That doesn’t matter. They love you.

“Effie loves me. Maybe Peeta loves me. Katniss tolerates me.

Prudence sighed. “I love you too Stupid. You and Chaff were like brothers to me. I’m so glad to see you marry Effie. It’s more than I ever could have hoped for you.

“Why didn’t you get in touch with me? Haymitch asked. “I always considered us good friends. Why did you call Effie? I mean I know you were friends but not…best friends. You’re a little informal for her.

Prudence frowned. “I was afraid I’d remind you of bad times.

“I remember bad times every day Prudence but none of those bad memories are about you.


End file.
